FFVI/FF6- Untitled
by xxxxxxxxxy
Summary: FF6- A Shadow fic, mostly involving Relm and Locke... can't really say more or I'll give away spoilers...
1. Default Chapter

****

Chapter 1

The gentle wind ruffled the loose hairs of King Edgar's hair as he stared out of the balcony of his room. Two years ago he would have relished such a moment, but with no Empire, Returners, or Kefka to worry about, momentary bliss was common. He would have given anything for such a time, though. The world of Balance to see… instead of this wasted, gray land.

"My lord." The guard knelt briefly as Edgar turned. "Lady Branford is here to visit."

"Send her in." The guard left a moment and a woman entered the room. Wisps of green hair hung by her face, bordering a pale face with striking violet-tinged eyes. Yet the green had faded slightly, and the purple color was less vivid, another sign of the faded espers. She smiled for a moment.

"They make me sound so sophisticated. 'Lady Branford'."

"Odd, that you've forgotten you're a hero."

"Is Sabin here?"

"He's looking for Locke." Edgar sighed.

"Locke?" Terra's eyes turned upward to look at him. "He's missing?"

"Only for a while. I'm sure it's nothing serious."

"Isn't he back in Narshe?"

"Yes, but I stopped by to get a sword forged. At the weapon shop."

"And?" Terra shifted patiently.

"I met up with Mog. He asked me if I'd seen Locke recently, and I told him no, and he explained Locke had been missing. For a few days."

"Why is that strange?"

"Because… he told no one where he was going. He disappeared suddenly, with no trace." Terra shrugged. Edgar crossed the room and sat on his bed. Terra stood before him, arms crossed, then sat beside him.

"Why did you come? What about the children in Mobliz?" Terra shifted sharply at his question. Her gaze turned away bitterly.

"The children… were being taken care of by… other people. After Kefka was killed, some people from nearby towns came to… help rebuild Mobliz. They didn't need me anymore. They tried to act like they used to… but they no longer depended on me, with no Kefka or Light of Judgement to fear. I guess I should be glad. It's all for the best that they're secure, ordinary children."

"You're leaving permanently?"

"Yes."

"I'm sorry, Terra." Edgar reached for her hand, but she pulled away. He continued to gaze at her. The children whom she had almost given up fighting for the world for… 

"Yes. Thank you." She hesitated. "Shadow's still missing, right?"

"He's dead, Terra, not 'missing'. The tower exploded. There was no trace—he must have stayed in there. Besides, he's _been _missing for the past year."

"I know. But maybe…" She shrugged listlessly. "Where's Celes?"

"Don't you know?"

"I've been trying to make things work in Mobliz for the past five months. I haven't been keeping up."

"She…moved out. She was in Narshe a while, but she went to…Kohlingen, I think. It didn't work out… with her and Locke." He said haltingly.

"Why?"

"They were restless, in different ways. They were always angry at each other, because they clashed. Celes isn't stupid. She knew it wouldn't work. So she left."

"I thought it would work."

"So did all of us."

"It was more of a romance than a relationship." She pointed out.

"Sad." 

"I feel sorry for Locke, though." Terra said softly. "Celes is strong, she wouldn't mind as much. She's more indifferent. But Locke is… sensitive."

"I know. Look at the way he responded to Rachel's death." A brief silence.

"Can I stay here for a while?" Terra got up.

"Of course. You remember the room you stayed at in the beginning? You can stay there again."

"All right." She turned. "I'm a bit tired. I think I'll rest awhile."

"I'll see you at dinner." Edgar watched her leave. Only a year had passed. How had things changed so much? They used to be so optimistic, so hopeful. And after they had won, they had nothing to hope for. The magic was gone. The world would remain as it was. The first few days after Kefka's death, the drastic change in the balance of power in the world caused it to turn green again, and things began to live. But now it was all gray again… all dead. They weren't the young, hopeful fighters they once were. They had learned to adapt, to accept. He caught a wisp of the faded green hair lying on the bed and stared out the window once again. He watched a bird, gray with sickness, fly into a dead tree. It pecked experimentally at the blackened bark, searching for bugs to eat, then flew away with faltering wings.

Why didn't we just give up, a year ago?


	2. Chapter 2

****

Chapter 2

Terra shivered as she felt the cold air hit her bare arms, and reached upward to close her window. Her thin, flowing green dress had no sleeves, made in the world of Balance, for the World of Ruin was cold, always cold. She caught her hand in midair as she saw two, no, three dark figures making their way across the desert of Figaro. One was clothed entirely in black. As she watched them she saw they were obviously coming to Figaro castle. 

Tentatively she closed her hand over the sword hanging at the doorknob and thrust it into her belt out of habit. Her feet tapped softly on the marble floor as she made her way quietly through the darkness to the front gate. She swung it open gently and shut it firmly behind her. Automatically she hurried toward them, confidently. Despite the loss of her magic, she was still skilled in the use of the sword, after having faced monsters and dragons and even Kefka.

As she neared them she observed, definitely, that the one in the front was Sabin. The other two seemed to be Locke and… a dark-clothed man. Oddly, the two's wrists seemed to be tied together… Locke's as well. And Sabin was holding the rope.

She ran the last distance as she recognized Shadow's unmistakable mask. Shadow was dead… even she could admit that. And Sabin had tied both of their wrists together. She drew her sword quietly but did not hold it menacingly in front of her yet. Then she realized Shadow was staggering… injured? She became conscious of the dark stains on his clothing… and the gashes. The dark reddish trail on the sand behind him. Tense, she took a defensive stance. 

"Terra, it's me." Sabin held his hand up with his palm flat towards her. He pulled the claw off his hand and placed it in his bag. Terra relaxed her grip. "Shadow's… alive. I swear to god this is him. He's been injured… I don't think he can walk anymore. Just carry him in. And I found Locke. Let me explain later. Just… I have to keep an eye on Locke, okay? Tell the guards to watch Shadow too, injured or no."

"All… right." She said uncertainly, looking again towards Locke…she couldn't see his face, because he was looking down and his hair fell forward to block her view. But Locke… Locke was so kind, carefree, protective… what could make Locke dangerous? Possibly the wounds on Shadow… if it was Shadow. No, Locke would never do such a thing.

Shadow suddenly swayed to his left, and collapsed. She lifted him, feeling the folds of his clothing, the lack of heat in his body. Yes, it felt like Shadow. He was light, possibly from loss of blood, but Shadow had always been fast and light. Agile. That was the word. A strange rippling fear ran throughout Terra's body. Shadow was dead. Otherwise, if he had escaped the tower, why had there been no trace of him the last year? In other words… what had he been doing? She had no idea what Shadow was capable of, nor his ambitions.

The guard on watch was sleeping. She'd actually missed that as she came out. But now, with only weakened monsters to worry about, and occasional bandits, guards who slept on watch were not punished harshly. Before, they may have been demoted or had their pay cut for a month. Now, they were made to double-shift a night or maybe two nights. She nudged him gently.

"What? Oh… I…!" He stumbled up and grabbed his sword. "Forgive my behavior, Lady Branford—"

"Wake up one of the doctors. I have to take this man to the infirmary. Post a guard outside the infirmary and tell him to keep watch. And wake the King. Tell him it's…important."

"Yes, my lady." He scuttered off. 


	3. Chapter 3

****

Chapter 3

Terra carried Shadow slowly to the infirmary. She could have taken off his mask to prove if he was Shadow, but in truth she had never seen his face before. She doubted any of the others had either. Once she asked if he would take his mask off, briefly, so they could see his face. He answered coldly, "Never touch my mask. Never take it off. Never ask me to take it off. I will never take it off in front of others." She'd nodded and walked away.

She lay him on a bed and a doctor hurried over. She quickly instructed him, "Do not treat the injuries on his face. He will take care of them himself. Do _not _touch or take off his mask." It had always been that way when they fought together. Any injuries on his face, he took care of himself. He never allowed the others to touch his mask. The doctor nodded and Terra hurried out to see Sabin. Edgar was already there.

"Let's just go in." Sabin said. "There's a lot that needs to be explained." The four headed into the castle and into Edgar's room. He shooed the servants away, who had been awakened as well. As they sat, Edgar told his brother,

"First loosen his bonds. There's a guard outside anyway, and with the four of us here, there's not much we can do." Sabin responded by taking a claw and cutting the rope. Locke felt the burned skin of his wrists. Then he began.

"I was out looking for Locke, when in the forest between Narshe and Figaro, I found these two fighting. Well… not fighting, exactly. There were signs of a fight, but Locke had apparently won. Only he didn't seem to be satisfied. He was yelling something to Shadow, kept calling him 'Clyde', and kept slashing at him with his dirk. Shadow was just taking it, he wasn't even responding. I broke up the fight, disarmed Locke easily, and took away his sword, then tied his wrists together.

"I don't even know why they were fighting. And… Shadow's alive. I mean, if you think about it it's possible. He might have escaped the tower a different way, or later than us, and stayed out of contact for whatever reason… who knows. I'm not sure who started the fight so I tied them both up and took them to the nearest place… here. Neither of them will explain a thing."

"Locke…" Edgar began. "Please. Will you please explain to us what the hell's going on?" Locke barely responded, only with a slight twitch of the head gesturing, 'no'.

"Locke." Terra caught his face in her hands pulled his head up to make him look at her. "I don't know what the hell's going on and neither do they. But if this is some kind of personal grudge against Shadow, we understand. We don't want either of you killed but we really need to know what's going on. We're… involved in this too, you know. I mean, I thought Shadow was dead. Then you…" She trailed off.

"And you thought I was supposed to be a sweet, loving, person, right?" He finished for her. Not bitterly, just emotionlessly. "This has gone on far too long. I know who Shadow is and I only need to take his mask off for proof."

"Locke," Terra said patiently. "He never takes his mask off."

"Exactly!" He cried. "My point exactly! Why does he keep it on?" His eyes narrowed. "Because he knows _me_. And he knows he let me be killed in the worst possible way, only I survived, and…"

"What do you mean? How do you know Shadow?"

"Let's go visit Shadow." Locke said abruptly. They exchanged glances, then Terra whispered to Edgar, 

"We can keep an eye on him. It may… help, though."


	4. Chapter 4

****

Chapter 4

Shadow was breathing shallowly when they entered. Locke stalked right up to him and snatched his mask off. The other three stared at Shadow's face. It had a few gashes on it, but the skin was stunningly pale from lack of sun. It bordered sharp green eyes and pale, rounded lips. His nose was slightly bent but otherwise perfectly formed. His lips curved slowly into a smile.

"So. It is too late."

"Hah. I've seen your face. You can't hide from me any longer, Clyde."

"Are you going to kill me?" His eyes shifted to look at Terra, Sabin and Edgar. "No, I see your guards are with you."

"Shut up." Locke said quietly.

"What's going on?" Edgar cut in impatiently.

"Be patient, Edgar." Shadow said in his low, flat voice. "You see… Locke has a grudge on me, a long, hateful grudge."

"Rightfully so," sneered Locke. "You were such a coward, and everything I went through was your fault."

"What happened?"

"Look at my hand, Terra." Locke removed the leather glove he always wore. Terra had thought he left it on for 'treasure hunting' purposes but now she wasn't sure. "See this scar? Even magic could not heal it. The skin isn't normal… it is knotted and mutilated. They nailed me to the wooden wall while I awaited my execution. Oh yes, right through my hands. Are you enjoying this, Clyde?" Locke smiled caustically. "The price for stealing a million GP was heavy. I'll let you use your imaginations to what else happened. And then… oh, well, let me start from the beginning.

"So after Rachel lost her memory I left Kohlingen. I wandered around some towns, and I met a man called… Clyde… a thief. Our skills were similar. So we became partners. I went under the alias 'Baram' because I didn't want Rachel to ever hear about a thief called 'Locke' should her memory return.

"Eventually we made a major plan to steal from the wealthier passenger trains of Doma. The trains that held the rich passengers were loaded with money, from the profit from the passengers and the money necessary for purchases along the road. A million GP. We took it successfully and made plans for our wealth. I even made up a new name for us. 'Shadow'. But we were tracked down quickly. I was… injured while we ran. The group split up to find us. A small group found us." Locke's lips twisted with contempt.

"Clyde…Shadow… during the fight, I was injured, and it was his fault. We were fighting them, but at the last moment, when he had to give the killing blow, he froze. He couldn't do it. And another came to attack him from behind. I shoved him out of the way... and.... I was injured. I asked Clyde to kill all the remaining men and catch up with me. I needed a head start because I was injured. But he was afraid… he said he couldn't… and I had to do it for him.

"He waited for me, of course. But we were slowed down. They began to catch up. I collapsed from blood loss. I asked Clyde to end it. I knew what they would do to me if I was caught. He was a coward. He was afraid to do it. And he didn't end it for me. He just ran. Ran. Abandoned me. He owed me that much, I couldn't save Rachel so he might have just ended it for me, but he ran and left me.

"Then they caught up… and did things… while I awaited my execution. But I heard imperial troops were moving recently, taking over towns, and killing townspeople. They were still far from Kohlingen so I wasn't too afraid. I planned to use my share of the million GP to go to Kohlingen and protect Rachel if there was a need. I knew I had to go. So I pulled my hands through the nails, took a hidden knife, and cut the rest of my bonds. It was hell, getting my hands out, holding the knife. I was injured in a million places and I was pretty much dead. But I went away, I'm not sure where. I must have come near a town.

"I fell unconscious nearby but some of the townspeople found me and took care of me. I was so badly injured I was unconscious for at least a week. I wasn't able to get out of the bed for five months, do you know that?" He shrieked at Shadow. "I couldn't use my hands for a goddamn _year!_ And when I returned to Kohlingen, Rachel was dead. I was too slow, it's all your fault, goddamn you!" Terra closed her eyes, but she could feel salty water seeping out.

"Do you know what it was like, going through hell and coming back to earth again, because I had to live to save Rachel? Knowing it was all your fault, and Rachel died even though I went through all that hell for her? It was all your fucking fault, and I wasn't able to save her…" Then the man who had killed his emotions long ago began to cry for his enemy.


	5. Chapter 5

****

Chapter 5

"Locke…" Terra said softly then turned confusedly towards Shadow. She couldn't bring herself to blame Shadow completely but also felt a pity for Locke.

"When I found the Returners," he continued harshly, "I told myself I wanted revenge. But I didn't hate the Empire as much as I hated you. The Empire was a mindless killing machine, but what you did, you were responsible for. But then… I met Terra… she seemed so lost and lonely. But when I met Celes, she was like another chance. Another chance for me to…"

"But she's broken away from me too." He said bitterly. "Celes? She no longer needs me. Rachel's dead. And Kefka's dead. You all…" He raised his eyes. "You all are shocked at the way I really am. I have no, no _purpose_ to be here." He ran out of the room. Edgar started after him.

"Leave him." Terra said harshly. "He deserves that much." He went anyway, and Sabin followed him. Ignoring them, she turned to Shadow. "Do you have anything to add to that?" Shadow was silent a moment, considering.

"Yes," he rasped. He reached for his hand and took a small, plain ring off it. "Do you recognize this?"

"That?" Terra stared at it. "That's… that's Relm's ring! The memento ring…"

"A duplicate." He placed it carelessly on the table. "My wife made it for me… and my daughter."

"Relm?"

"Correct."

"Wait… is Strago your father then?"

"Of course not." Shadow snorted. "That doddering old fool was some old man I left the care of my daughter in after my wife was killed, believing she was her grandfather." He paused. "Of course, I'm not quite sure whether she remembers…"

"You mean, you had a wife in Thamasa?"

"Yes. After I… left Baram…Locke behind. I went to Thamasa. I settled there for a while. But my wife was killed… Imperial troops. I guess it all comes back to that, doesn't it? Rachel, you, Celes, my wife…" He shrugged. "Maybe that's why I continued fighting Kefka."

"Where have you been this past year?"

"Oh," he said carelessly. "Hiding from Locke. Actually, I meant to stay in the tower. I didn't want to… run anymore. I just wanted to start over. But I lost my nerve and ran. That's what I always seem to do, isn't it? Lose my nerve and run."

"That's not true. When you fought with us…"

"Oh yes," he said savagely. "When I fought with you. An assassin who has killed his emotions, with no companion except his dog. Who would slit his mama's throat for a nickel."

"We didn't know you then…"

"That's not the point. You were right, I was different then, completely different. Maybe I still am, I'm not sure. But Clyde and Shadow are not the same person."

"Oh," she said. "So Clyde left his daughter behind in the hands of her 'grandfather' for no good reason, but Shadow wouldn't?"

"What do you know about Clyde _or _Shadow." Now he was angry.

"I know a lot, in case you were wondering. It shows, goddammit."

"Not always."

"I don't care. You shouldn't have left Relm behind like that."

"How has it hurt Relm, not knowing she has a fucked up father like this?" He demanded.

"Fucked up or not, it's the truth."

"Sometimes lies are better than the truth." Terra turned her back on him and snapped at a guard, 

"Get me a carrier pigeon, and everything else necessary for a letter to the Falcon, Setzer's airship. Now."

Shadow lay back. "I don't care. I was going to tell her eventually, you know." Terra ignored him and waited for the guard to return. He hurried back with her requested materials, and Terra began her letter.

__

Setzer,

This is Terra. I have just discovered some amazing news about Locke and Shadow, along with Edgar and Sabin. We are in Figaro but we have pressing news for Relm Arrowny and her 'grandfather' (I will explain) Strago Magus in Thamasa. Please go pick them up. Tell them it's URGENT. And they might end up staying a while, so tell them to pack for a slightly long visit. I would like her to meet Shadow personally to receive this news. Shadow is her father, Setzer. Her FATHER. He's kept it a secret with his mask, of course. But don't tell her yet. About Locke… it will take too long to explain, but Locke has a grudge on Shadow. Sabin initially found them trying to kill each other. Oh, and pick up Celes as well. She's in Kohlingen. She may help with the whole Locke mess. Who knows. Please hurry.

Terra

She folded it twice and placed it in an envelope, then lifted the bottle of hot wax and dripped it slowly onto the tip of the fold at the top of the envelope. When it formed a small pool, she stamped her ring into it to create her seal. Every one of them had a ring which to seal letters, hand crafted at Narshe, with which to seal letters to indicate who it was for urgent or pressing news. Then she hooked it onto the carrier pigeon and showed it a picture of the airship twice, then lifted it and gently threw it out the window. It flapped its wings twice and few out into the horizon. Terra watched it for a moment, then turned around.


	6. Chapter 6

****

Chapter 6

The pale, beautiful woman with icy blue eyes, and ice-like blond hair folded her arms against the side of the airship, leaning out. Locke used to be next to her as she did this. Her protector, her friend, and eventually her lover. A fake, romantic love. But isn't all love fake? She reflected bitterly. Nothing worked out. The howling wind was a comfortable drone to block out all sounds except her own thoughts. And now she was therapy. His old love. She wondered if it had something to do with Rachel. Then this whole Shadow business… he was alive. The letter hadn't explained much. And the grudge. 

"Thinking?" Setzer came to stand beside her. The silver-haired, scarred man had always unnerved her. Forcing herself not to edge away, she answered, 

"Yes."

"Sometimes you just have to live life, and let things happen. Thinking doesn't always help."

"Another Daryl quote?" she asked, amused.

"No, I made this one up myself."

"I can't help it. Besides, it helps sort my thoughts and plan how to… react to things."

"Relax. We were given instinct for a reason. It might be better to act on impulse, than to plan everything."

"I'm also worried about Relm."

"I know."

"She's twelve. Is she too young to handle this? Or maybe too old? Maybe it's been to long for her to… accept it. Maybe she doesn't _want_ Shadow as a father."

"Believe me, I've thought of that. Don't worry about it. Whatever happens strictly involves her and Shadow. It doesn't involve any of us, it's none of our business. Any problems should be resolved between the two of them."

"General Leo." Celes said suddenly.

"Hmm?"

"I don't know. I can't help thinking about it. I wonder, would he and Terra have ended up like me and Locke?" She pondered. "Or would he have been like how we thought we'd end up?"

"I think it was more or less the same thing."

"I still wish he hadn't died."

"I didn't know him."

"I did." Celes caught a feather in the air then let it go, slowly. "I remember when I was younger, they trained me for usage of the… Empire. He was one of the older kids. Very talented. I used to…"  
"Used to?"

"A silly crush. He kind of reminds me of Locke, though."

"I can understand that." Then they both fell silent and simply stared out at the poisoned sky. Then, as though nothing had happened, Setzer said suddenly,

"We're at Thamasa." He went over to the steering wheel and lowered the ship skillfully. Celes and Setzer got off together through the lower deck and entered the small village. They were given wary looks, as strangers, but such was only out of habit—these people had lost their magic as well and had nothing to hide. Immediately they turned towards Strago's house and knocked on the door. The old man opened it.

"Celes. And Setzer. Come in." Relm, now twelve, dashed to the door.

"Visitors, grandpa?" He ignored his granddaughter and led them into the living room.

"So. Anything important that brings you here?"

"Yes, actually." Celes said smoothly. "There's something very important Relm—and you—need to know. We'd rather not… disclose it at the moment. We want her to see it with her own eyes."

"What is it about?"

"She's going to meet her father. Don't tell her, though. I'd rather she got used to the idea through experience."

"Ah." He said slowly. "You found Clyde?"

"Actually, we don't know anything about it." Setzer confessed. "It's just, I got a letter from Terra to come to Figaro about this… and I picked up Celes, too." Strago nodded. "The truth is… the letter said Shadow is her father."

"Shadow?" The old man whistled softly. "Clyde? Hard to believe… I suppose it's possible."

"So, we were wondering if you two could come to Figaro…for a rather long visit, it might turn out to be." Strago responded by calling to his granddaughter,

"Relm! We're going to Figaro. Find your suitcase and mine and pack what you'd need for a potentially long visit."

"What is it about?"

"I can't tell you yet."

"What a fuddy duddy." She called back rudely, partially in mocking of her younger self and went upstairs to find her suitcase.

"Any other news?" He turned back to Celes and Setzer.

"Not at the moment. Apparently they've been having some…problems…with Locke, but they'll be cleared up. They've also found Shadow, alive, and…there's some grudge Locke has on him… I have no idea what it's all about. I guess we'll all find out when we get there." Strago nodded again stiffly.

"I have to go pack some things. I'll be right with you."

"We'll meet you at the airship." Setzer told him, and he and Celes left for the Falcon.


	7. Chapter 7

****

Chapter 7

Relm shifted nervously as she saw Figaro castle nearing, a dot on the world. She always liked to wait on the deck to watch their destination come nearer and enjoy the scenery, even for this ugly excuse for scenery. Strago watched beside her.

"What is this about?"

"…We're taking you to meet someone very important. To you. But you don't know him." Strago drew a breath in frustration. "No, you do know him, actually… Never mind."

"Is it… a family relation? Like a father or a brother?" Strago almost drew in a sharp breath, but stopped himself.

"No," He lied steadily. "Not exactly. Why?"

"Oh," She closed her eyes. "I don't know. I think I remember someone, but I'm not sure. A pale man, with pale brown hair, I think. And a cloak. A brown cloak. Then there was also a blond woman, and… I'm not sure."

"Drawn any portraits lately?"

"I can't do it like I used to." She said quietly. "I think it was related to magic, because after we killed Kefka, my portraits are… lifeless."

"That's all right. I'd rather you draw ordinary portraits."

"I know." She gave a slow, quiet sigh. "It's just… it doesn't _feel _the same. Before I felt as though I were creating something. Now it's just… drawing." She gestured helplessly. "I don't know how to explain it." Strago shook his head, unable to offer any suitable sympathy. 

"That's a shame."

"Can I draw your portrait then, grandpa?"

"When we get back to Thamasa," he chided gently. Relm suddenly felt the airship lurch and lower. She hung onto the side for the landing, and the airship fluttered to the ground. She ran ahead of Strago and went down half the stairs and leapt down the last half.

"Relm!" Strago yelled. "I told you not to do that." 

Relm waited before the gate with a certain amount of apprehension. She had not seen any of the others in the past year besides Strago. There was a bond while they fought Kefka together, of purpose and survival, but now it was gone. Locke and Celes, or Sabin and Edgar, and some of the others who were friends still stayed in touch, but Relm and Strago barely knew the others and did not attempt to maintain any kind of superficial relationship. The gate was opened by a young guard, his blue uniform highlighted with his dark hair.

"Lady Chere." He nodded, recognizing her. "And Lord Gabbiani." Setzer had come on several errands to various places, including Figaro, because he was one of the few people in the world who owned an airship. The soldier hesitated. "Relm Arrowny and Strago Magus, correct? We've been expecting you. Follow me."

He escorted them through the straightforward corridors of Figaro's technology-enhanced castle, with switches and machines protruding from the walls and tubes and pipes running along and through them. A faint, constant humming sound confirmed the work of various machines hidden behind doors. The floor was made of marble, laid with a heavy crimson carpet fringed with gold. The guard stopped at the last door, a heavy wooden one with simple carved decorations. He knocked.

"Come in." A tenor voice, right between sarcastic and serious at all times so you never knew if he was joking or not: Edgar's. The doors were pulled open. They were led into long room, with gold statues of the oldest and honored kings aligning the sides of the carpeted path that led to two cheap thrones, made of steel, then coated with gold at the surface, padded with red cushions.

"Welcome to my palace." Edgar said mockingly, after an awkward moment of silence.

"Edgar," Terra snapped.

"Leave us." Celes ordered to the guards, her voice quick, intimidating and vicious. The guards stumbled out, running into one another. When she had been a general, sometimes it was difficult to maintain order, to make them respect a woman as their general. She had been as harsh and cold-hearted as possible to gain the temporary respect of the soldiers before she could get a more permanent hold.

"I read your letter." Said Setzer.

"So did I." Added Celes.

"Good. I don't think we need to do anything further for… guard!" Edgar's voice rang out, through the door. The guard rushed in and knelt.

"Yes, your majesty?"

"Escort Relm and Strago to go see Shadow."

"Yes, your majesty." Relm and Strago stepped forward, and the guard led them smoothly out. The door thudded shut behind them.

"Now," Edgar sighed, "What the hell are we gonna do about Locke?"


	8. Chapter 8

****

Chapter 8

There was one man sitting on a chair next to the window. His face was turned away, staring outside, as Relm and her grandfather came in. Awkwardly they stood for a moment, as the man did not turn around. Strago coughed.

"Relm. Strago." He said after a moment. "I have…so much to explain." He sighed. Relm recognized that thin and raspy yet deep voice.

"Shadow…?"

"Yes." He had no mask, his black clothes were gone. He was instead wearing a simple blue shirt over long grayish pants. He covered it all with a brown cloak, and on his feet were soft leather boots, reaching nearly to his knees. Relm's lips parted slightly, as though she knew something was going on, but she wasn't sure exactly what, like foreshadowing in an eventful play. Shadow's hair was light brown, she noted, so pale it was almost gray. He got up from the chair.

"Strago, please leave us." The old man was startled for a moment, but left without question. The door shut quietly behind him. Relm licked her lips nervously.

"Relm…you were brought here today to discover some important, if not possibly disturbing, news." He turned around to face her with pale, icy blue eyes and skin so pale it looked translucent. Relm casually looked him over, then gasped.

"The… the pale man in the brown cloak…"

"You remember?" He smiled sadly. "Yes. I was dressed like this that day…when I left you in the hands of your 'grandfather'…"

"Who are you?" she whispered.

"Relm, I'm sorry." He spread his hands. "I… It's a long story."

"My real name is Clyde. I was… a thief. Working with Locke. We stole a million GP… chased down… and Locke was caught." He looked around searchingly and began again. "I fled after that… and ended up in Thamasa. Relm… I… I met a woman there. Sig… Siglia. A blond woman…"

"A blond woman!" Relm started. "Did she… did she wear part up it up, and leave the rest of her hair down…?"

"Yes… you remember a lot, don't you? She was an artist. She always begged to draw a portrait of me… she used her magic to bring certain…qualities…to her paintings. This woman and I…we fell in love." He took her hand. Relm gave a short, minor shudder. Shadow… that is, Clyde… had rarely touched one of them. "Fell in love… it's such a simple way to put it. It was a strong love, a cherished one… but… a blind one. We should have never… not in Thamasa. I was not one of your mages. I was an outsider. There was almost a… a hostility towards me.

"But… we had one child." Relm cringed. She could see where this was going. But it couldn't be! She hung on longer, to wait for the glimmer of hope that it wasn't what she thought it was… "Imperial troops… came to Thamasa, killed many villagers. Sig was missing that night. She had gone to the house of our friend… Strago Magus. But on the way back…" He half-closed his eyes. His long lashes were darker than the rest of his hair, and curtained his pale blue eyes.

"I found her later… dead." His voice became slightly wild and bitter. "The damn dogs had raped her! They… shot her after that…after using her like a rag to wipe the floor!" He put a hand to his face. "God… I can't stand to think of them… touching her…" He shuddered.

"My wife was dead and after the Imperial troops had killed half the town, there was more hostility. We'd driven them out with magic, and since it was just a small village far from other civilization, they didn't bother with it. I was an outsider, and they blamed their problems on me. Said I'd given them away to the Imperial troops…" He shook his head.

"I left Thamasa. But I left my young daughter, in the hands of my wife's friend, Strago Magus." He looked steadily at her. She shook her head wildly, three times. 

"My daughter was already showing talent in art, like her mother Siglia, that apparently had something to do with magic… for her portraits… they often came to life."

"No—"

"My daughter's name…" His voice became more forceful.

"Stop!"

"Is Relm Arrowny." There was a heavy silence. Relm fought to process what he had just said. Living for all these years with her 'grandfather'… he was not her grandfather at all! She had tried to tolerate Shadow while they fought together, to hide her dislike of him, and she had done so quite well. But this cold man, who killed so easily, who cared for nothing but money, if even that… This assassin, this cold-hearted solitary emotionless irresponsible bastard had kept such a secret around her for a year…and dumped her in the hands of some kindly village mage… and hadn't shown himself in the entire year after Kefka was killed…

"You…! How dare you!" she hissed. Clyde flinched.

"Relm, I'm sorry…"

"You're _sorry_? I… your daughter was in Thamasa! That should have been reason enough to stay, as responsibility as her father, instead of depositing her in the hands of a friend and deceiving her…" She shook her head hopelessly. "No, you aren't anyway…you're lying…" 

"The memento ring." He slipped a ring off his finger and lay it on the table. "A token from my wife."

"You can't be part of me…" she whispered, clasping a hand to her chest, one finger on her own memento ring. "You _can't _be… I hate you, you cold-blooded bastard!"

"Please, Relm…" she had never heard such sorrow, such pleading, such weakness in his voice.

"Let me out!" She screamed. She threw the door open. There was no guard. Blindly, she ran from the pale man in the brown cloak. She ran and ran, and she was three again, and the pale brown-cloaked man was standing quietly beside a grave, and then he turned around and began running in the other direction. She cried as she saw the brown cloak flap in the wind, but the brown-cloaked man continued to run.


	9. Chapter 9

****

Chapter 9

"What did you say to her?!" The old mage shoved Clyde, who fell back onto the chair he had gotten up from.

"I told her the truth." He responded. Edgar watched empathetically in the background. Locke's eyes were fastened on Clyde, almost with a sick fascination, and Celes sat quietly with her hands folded in her lap. Setzer looked tired. Sabin sat quietly with his brother. Terra was not there, having led the sobbing Relm away soothingly while casting dark glances at Clyde and Strago.

"You don't have any right to tell her anything, you cold—sick—bastard!"

"I am her father."

"_I _am her 'grandfather'." Strago sneered. "And I have much more claim to that title than you to yours!" He regarded him coldly. "Relm—that girl has become my granddaughter. But you are no longer—and I say you never were—her father." Clyde flinched again. Celes twisted with her hands in agony, fingering the wedding ring from Locke that she had not removed from her hand.

"Siglia would have never left her like that… hidden the truth… Siglia never deserved you, and neither did Relm!" The old man stood defiantly before him. Clyde's mouth curved upwards painfully.

"Don't bring Siglia into it."

"God, don't you ever hurt Relm like that again." Strago whispered. "That girl is like a daughter to me…"

"Look," Clyde said, weakening at last, "I'm sorry. There was nothing I could say to her to… help anything. All I did was tell her the truth. And I know it's a damn hard truth to accept." He looked exhausted. "I should have never told her anything. But—"

"But what?"

"But Siglia would have wanted her to know." He said softly.

***

"I hate him." The seething calm in her voice frightened Terra. She would never accept him as her father as it was now.

"Relm," Terra said hopelessly. "I know you're angry. I know you dislike—hate him. But… you don't understand!" She took a lock of Relm's pale brown hair and pushed it behind her ear. "He's… he's so weak an insecure, some problems with Locke… and other things drove him to do what he did… to forget all morals and virtue and responsibility…" she ran her fingers through her own wavy green hair, like a comb. "He's… he is sorry for what he's done but he can't fix it now. He can only try to… make it up to you, and all of us." She sighed.

"I've—we've all been tolerating him far too long!" The twelve-year-old snarled. "He's killed his emotions, remember?" Terra's hair fell at the sides of her face. He's claimed he'd killed his emotions… but…

"No… I don't think he has. He only wants to pretend he has, so he can protect himself. But he hasn't really. You just have to… dig there. Please, Relm." The older woman sat beside the young artist. "He's not that bad. Just… give him a chance."

"Like everyone else gave him a chance." She muttered. "Grandpa, Locke, my mother Siglia… all of us!" Her voice rose. "Don't you see how… undependable he is? He's got nothing _there_. We might give him a chance, but we'll have to give him infinite chances before he ever succeeds at… _anything_!"

"He has." Terra said quietly. "He told me not to kill my emotions, as he has. I may as well have done so after General Leo died. Everything seemed so… after he's said so much to me, and I wanted to learn so much… so much human things from him… and he died, and it was just all gone." She blew a strand of hair away from her face. "If I'd killed my emotions, I wouldn't have been here… I would have died like all the other espers, the human part of me too weak to hold onto this world…"

"I don't want to trust him…"

"Relm… just a chance. Please? He's your father. He's got nothing left but you. Interceptor's dead. He has no family, no friends, except for you, and maybe some of us are still his… 'friends'."

"I…" Relm closed her eyes and opened them in weariness, tired of arguing, of fighting. She was not antagonistic. "I'll wait for him to make the first move. But I won't reject him with such hostility. I'll do my best."

"Thank you, Relm." Terra found the girl's hand, and as she squeezed it, she fingered the memento ring on Relm's index finger.


End file.
